In the Wild (Wolf Edition)
by MeikoKuran999
Summary: Tsuna is a very loved and cared for wolf that gets taken from his pack, well the humans are taking him to their destination they get in to an accident giving him a chance to escape, he gets away but is injured, lost, tired, and weak. When he passes out he is found by another wolf pack, what will happen to poor Tsuna? Its 1827, and might have some other 27 pair later on.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so there are a few things to explain before you read: 1. this is a AU. 2. It is about everyone in the show being wolves. 3. the wolves can speak to one and other; although Idon't write it any differently, so if the wolves talk to each other it's not normal speak, it's in a fake wolf language but I write it in English like any other speaking in a story. 4. it's BoyxBoy but its animals so I am pretty sure there won't be anything to bad in it, maybe a lick or something like that. 5. This is the most important point so read it, like always Hibari even as a wolf is extremely hot. Well to the wolves. **

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

In the Wild- Prologue

Tsuna was a young wolf; he had a very happy life and enjoyed it a lot. He had the softest and most beautiful coat among all the wolves in the entire pack, he was friendly and he got along with all the others. He had all the females whether they are old or young watch him and like him, but he also had many male wolves in his group that tended to glance his way when he wasn't. His eyes are also bright orange with Amber speckles throughout which was something special in only his eyes.

He looked around t

he caved area where he and the pack live, he was trying to find his mother, because she was the female alpha of the pack well his father was the pack leader. He continued to look around, because the elder wolf of the group had told him to go find her and tell her that Nono needed to talk to her, well glancing around he suddenly saw his mother come out of the forest through the corner of his eye, so he quickly ran over, "Mother, Nono needs to talk to you."

She turned her head, "Okay, I'll go find him and see what he wants; you go figure out where you father is I need to speak with him after."

Tsuna nodded and turned to leave, "Ok."

He ran in to the forest and looked around, when he didn't see anything he just continued running, He just continued to run and run passing by tree after tree as the green blurred past him, never stopping until he came to the edge of the forest by the town. As soon as he was getting in sight of the town he dropped down as low as he could and slowly moved forward until he was right on the edge of bush, he checked to see if anyone was watching and when no one was he slowly continued his trek towards his destination. He walked along the edge of the bush ducking whenever someone got to close to him, once the threat was gone he continued on until he came to the edge of a large grassy clearing. He lifted his head just enough so that he could see all around him, after taking a long very careful glance for anyone or anything that could possibly be around he walked forwards towards his destination in to the middle of the clearing. Once he was in the middle of the clearing he heard an extremely large ***BANG*** as something hit him in the back of the leg. It wasn't a bullet no to Tsuna it looked more like a stick with feathers on the end. But he just continued to walk ignoring the sensation from the shot until his vision began to fuzz over, he was now begin to feel dizzy as he tried to keep walking but soon his body became weak and his legs one by one gave out beneath him. He was on his side just barely awake when he saw human legs walking up to him, he wanted to attack and bite but all he could manage to do was make a weak and pathetic low growl. His eyes began to black out as he felt the humans picking him up. He could hear them speaking in a language he had never heard before as he passed out.

* * *

**So that was the prologue to see if anyone will even like the idea, my class was talking about wolves and mating and hormones and the idea popped in to my head so I wrote some key ideas down and this is the short prologue to what the story will be about, it could also be called the first chapter. If anyone's likes it please tell me and if you think I should continue say something because if no one's says they like it then it might not be continued also with the actual chapters they will be much longer than this one. Also first chapter will have the meeting with Hibari. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so I really love all the support that the prologue so I brought the first chapter out earlier then I said, as i said it's also longer so I hope everyone enjoys, also I want everyone to tell me whether I should use normal wolf colors or if I can be more creative with the wolf colors. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

In the Wild- Chapter 1

Tsuna was in pitch black as he awoke, there was a light shaking of his body to add on to his insane dizziness and confusion. He couldn't remember at first what had happened until it replayed in his mind, he had been captured when searching for his father. He didn't know what to do he had, never been in a situation like this; hell he had never even been anywhere near a human before in his life. His father when he was younger had shown him from a distance, but that was all he had ever been a loud to see, his parents were very protective and he wasn't usually aloud away from the cave without another member of the pack, but today was special everyone had been so busy because of the new pack of wolves that had came a little too close to their territory the other day. So with all the stuff to do they had let him be the messenger for the day.

Tsuna lifted his head slightly to get a look around what he was sitting in, and suddenly whatever he was on jerked to the side causing him to accidently bang it in to the side of what he was sure now was a metal box. He waited a couple more minutes in the dark, cramped and quite space for his now even more pounding headache to calm down. Afterwards he stood up and tried to move himself to see out of the small slants that just barely allowed light in. He got at an angle that allowed him to see what he thought were trees but they were so blurred that he had such little visibility that it made it hard for him to really tell for sure.

The box jerked again causing his entire body to slam in to the side, he howled in pain as his body met the cold hard medal. He decided this time not to stand until whatever this metal box was on stopped completely to lessen his chances of self injury. But it wasn't long until he felt all the motion come to a stop, quickly he stood up and got the best looked that he could, from what he could see through the crack was that they had stopped in front of some large building. He watched as the people taking him somewhere walked around the vehicle, one was obviously checking how well the stupid metal box was hooked up and the other was using some weird stick thingy to feed the large vehicle carrying him. Tsuna growled which got both men's attention, but that's all it did. Afterwards the two finished up with what they had been doing and then the vehicle started moving again. Once it started to move Tsuna just allowed himself to lay down on his stomach with his legs crossed to think about what he could do, he knew already from what his parents had taught him that if he didn't come up with a plan soon then he would more than likely end up dead or caged, which for him isn't a very good thing.

Tsuna had gotten board after giving up since he had no clue what to do about his situation, after he had accept the fact of being stuck Tsuna accidentally slipped in too a deep slumber, he was so tired that it made it completely impossible for him to stay awake at that exact moment. Tsuna did try his best to overcome the tiredness, but it overwhelmed him.

When he awoke next there was water coming in the slants of the box so he believed it was raining, he also noticed that there was no more light coming in to the box anymore which meant that it must already have been night. He was soaked and even though his coat has a protective layer to help fight off the water it still made him rather cold. He stood him just slightly and shook trying to get some of the water off. Suddenly he heard a loud screech, and he was slammed against the end of the box, he felt the box lifting up as the restraints that were holding it in place must have broke, the box flew in to the air and he braced himself for impact. The box came down fast slamming right in to the dirt beneath him knocking him out.

When he awoke he could see that the box was broken, as he tried to get up one of his legs gave way beneath him, he tried to stand again and barely got steady enough to move. He first poked his small head out of the box to see fire and metal everywhere, he must have been on one of the two vehicles he was seeing now. He continued to look around, he was a ways from the accident but he could smell nothing but blood and gas, he looked at his body the best he could and realised it might have been a lot of his own blood. Once out of the box he looked back to see that he was definitely lucky to just be alive, the box may have opened but it was broken with large areas pointed in, the part underneath was smashed up so it had turned in to a very squished triangle shape from what Tsuna was sure use to be a rectangle. When he thought he would be able to move he looked at the forest and began to limp there, because of how slow he was moving he continuously check behind him to make sure that there was no one who could attack him. If Tsuna had to he would attack, he may not like hurting other creatures but he would kill if it was to save his own life, especially if it was a human his parents always told him they were the worst of the all the creatures because they would take you to small places and lock you up by yourself or with other wolves even.

When Tsuna arrived at the forest he almost dropped from the relief of getting away, but he knew he had to continue or else they would find him again so he just kept moving. As he made his way farther in to the forest he didn't notice all of the strange foreign smells, he didn't even know just how far away from his home or his family he truly was. But right now he didn't care either; right now his main focus was just too get away, to find somewhere safe to hide, because even if he could fight his way out of trouble usually, he wouldn't be able to right now because of how bad his leg was really hurt. At first he didn't know how bad his leg was hurt but after forcibly walking on it for such a long time he was sure that the injury was pretty serious, but he didn't think it was broken because of the fact he was still managing to walk on it.

Tsuna walk for as long as he could possibly manage, and when he could no longer force his body to move in the direction he needed to go he dropped. He tried to force his body back up but it wouldn't so he just gave up accepting the fact that he would probably never wake up again.

* * *

Hibari was watching as his groups young ones ate from the deer he had killed earlier after feeding himself, since it was his turn to feed them. He was as far off as he could get from them well at the same time being close enough to watch what they were doing, he didn't enjoy being with other wolves yet somehow he had become the leader of the pack. He had many wolves with him, most of them had come together after losing or being abandoned by their old packs; so none of them were really related, from his perspective it's not your normal pack of wolves. Not to mention he didn't even have a mate yet, no one in the pack felt that way about him and he didn't feel that way about anyone else.

Hibari was a larger wolf with a black and grey coat; he had black grey eyes with light purple speckled throughout, but most didn't notice because they weren't allowed to be that close to him. Hibari was extremely fast and strong which gave him an advantage when it came to both fighting and hunting. Even though he was the leader of the pack he doesn't usually go near the group unless he is really needed.

Hibari had wandered off now, he felt like going for a run so he had decided to patrol his territory, he had been running through the bush when he got to the road which was the edge of his territory. When he got to the road he could see a bunch of ruble and humans he knew what that meant so he just turned and went to leave, but as he was leaving he could smell the scent of another wolf's blood and decided to follow it. He got in to a run and followed the scent for quite a while; the unknown wolf had gotten pretty far in to his territory and was clearly injured.

When Hibari came in to a small area with lots of brush and close together trees he noticed dark brown fur a little ahead, when he got closer he thought it was a female wolf at first by the animal's size and looks but when he was right beside it he noticed it was a young male wolf. He looked it over, noticing the large injury on its back leg first of all; there was Blood all over the dark brown coat, but it still looked amazing. Hibari put his face in closer to get a better look at the other wolf when suddenly its eyes snapped open and it jumped away from him the best he could. Hibari stood there and watched as the other beast clearly was studying him, when he moved even slightly the other wolf would change its stance. Hibari smiled, knowing the other wolf was an alpha from just the way it carried itself. He looked the other wolf in the eyes and his vision was held by them, he couldn't look away they were so entrancing. Well he was watching the wolf it almost collapsed but it caught itself and straightened its stance again. Hibari saw the others wolfs legs begin to shake and moved closer, the other wolf had stopped paying attention to Hibari trying more to hold itself up, suddenly the other wolfs back leg gave out and he started to fall to his right, but when Hibari noticed this he quickly moved in so that he was supporting it. The brown wolf glanced up at him and only managed to say "Sorry." before it passed out.

Hibari held its unconscious body up and slowly lowered him to the ground, once the wolf was lying down he moved away and sat across from him, why had he help the young wolf, he should have killed it for coming on his land, but for some reason he didn't want to. Hibari decided to wait till the wolf woke up to return to the den, he knew if he left it alone some other animal might end up killing it, and he for some unknown reason didn't want that to happen to the young male wolf.

Hibari waited for him to wake up, but after him being out for so long he decided to lick the clearly younger wolfs open wound on its back leg to clean it out and when he was done he decided to rest beside him.

* * *

Tsuna felt horrible as he awoke he didn't remember much of what happened other then when he woke up a little earlier to another wolf beside him, but when he figured that it wasn't going to hurt him he passed out again. Now he felt warmth on his side as his orange eyes opened to glance at the large black/grey wolf sitting beside him. He looked over at the other wolf, and the black wolf glanced down, "You're on my land."

Tsuna's eyes flashed open as he tried to stand up, "I'll leave then."

Tsuna began to limp away, but the other wolf lightly bit down on the upper part of his shoulder to stop him, "You don't have to leave, there's a group of us here and we usually take in other lost and abandoned wolves if you want to you can come back with me to my den."

The second that Tsuna heard that he collapsed again, he was exhausted and his body couldn't handle the stress it was in let alone anymore stress, "Thanks, because I couldn't of walked another 5 minutes by myself."

Hibari looked at him and then his leg, "With your injury I can see why, but try to stand for another second."

Tsuna forced himself up again and Hibari went in beside him and helped him stand the best he could, they would walk for a little while and then would take a short break before continuing on again. Hibari for some reason didn't mind being with the younger wolf, and he was confused still as to why he was helping him to begin with. They were silent for most of the trip, but when they were getting closer to the den Hibari asked him a question, "What's your name?"

Tsuna looked up at him and responded, "My names Tsunayoshi but everyone just called me Tsuna before; what's yours."

Hibari looked in to the younger's eyes, "I have two, in my pack now they call me Hibari but before I got with them I was called Kyoya by the people close to me."

Tsuna looked away when he heard something in the distance, "Which should I call you?"

Hibari stood up when he heard the noise in the distance, he turned and saw a Black/Blueish wolf coming towards them, he looked as Tsuna who was getting ready to run, but when he looked at Hibari the older wolf shook his head, "Calm down he's one of mine, and you can call me Hibari, no one really calls me Kyoya anymore."

Tsuna calmed down instantly as the other wolf came over, the blue wolf gave him a quick look over before looking at Hibari, "You weren't back yet so the girls sent me to find you."

Hibari looked towards the den, "I found another wolf and he's injured so it's taking a while to get back to the den, his legs got a large cut and he can't walk very well at the moment so we have to stop every once in a while to rest because he can't stand for too long."

The blue wolf looked at him, "What is your name?"

Tsuna looked up, "Tsunayoshi, but I'm usually called Tsuna."

The blue wolf got caught in Tsuna's glance for a while and then looked a way, "Well then I'll just call you Tsuna, and my names Yamamoto."

Hibari stood up and looked at Tsuna, "Stand up, with him here now will both walk beside you to hold you up so we won't need to stop and wait for you leg to rest, it will make it so we can just go the rest of the way."

Tsuna nodded and stood up the best he could, Hibari went to his injured side and Yamamoto went to his other side and they began to walk slowly all the way back, they weren't that far away now so they didn't expect it to take that much longer to return home. When they returned everyone looked over at the new wolf, Hibari told Yamamoto they were going to his cave which confused everyone since no one was allowed inside it before. Once they were there and Tsuna was sitting down Yamamoto left and Hibari stayed beside Tsuna, Tsuna looked up at him, "Are you sure it's okay for me to be here."

Hibari looked at him, "Well first this is my cave, and second I'm the leader of the pack so no one else really has a say, not to mention you do kind of act like the rest do."

Tsuna looked up slightly confused, "How do I act like the rest?"

Hibari looked at the other wolves from his cave, "You all act like a bunch of Herbivores."

Tsuna looked at him strangely, "How is that possible were all wolves, how could we act like Herbivores."

Hibari just shook his head, "Never mind, you won't get it anyways."

With that Tsuna went to lie down in the corner of the cave, he fell alseep to Hibari sitting at the entrance of the cave.

* * *

When Tsuna awoke again he could feel a light pressure on his side, Hibari was sleeping next to him when he opened his eyes to check what the pressure was. He was surprised at first but just curled more in to the larger wolfs side. He was still cold and was also upset now realizing that he won't be seeing his family again, but still he was happy he wasn't alone and that he had someone with him he could rely on. He tucked his head in the small space beside Hibari's head and went back to sleep.

* * *

Hibari woke up and stood after looking at the smaller wolf lying beside him, he gently rocked Tsuna with his head to wake him up. Tsuna opened his bright orange eyes and looked up at Hibari, he stood up and then limped over to where Hibari now was looking out of the cave, "I'm going hunting to get us some food, follow me so you can eat when I kill something."

Tsuna nodded and followed behind Hibari as the elder wolf walked slowly, they walked towards the forest on the edge of the open area past the other wolves, Tsuna asked Hibari, "Why are we going around the others? And don't wolves usually hunt with the pack?"

Hibari simply said, "I don't like crowds, So I usually hunt alone."

Tsuna nodded, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Hibari continued to walk, "Will be fine I can handle myself."

The two of them walked out in to the forest and when Hibari saw a deer he took off after it, since Tsuna couldn't run he just sat down by the tree so Hibari could come back and find him. Tsuna waited for a while, and right when he was going to go find Hibari he heard a loud **RAWR** behind him. His head snapped to look in the dierection of the noise to see a bear. He was instantly up and running as fast as he could, if he was at full strength he might have had a chance against the bear but not now with how injured his leg was, he ran as fast as he could in the dierectiom that Hibari had gone, he was running and his leg was hurting so bad, but he knew he needed to get away because he could still here the bear barreling after him. His leg gave out and right when the bear was about to get him a black blur apeared going over him, instantly the wolf got a grip on the bears throat and bit down hard, the wolf looked at Tsuna, "Hibari."

Hibari walked over and checked his leg out, " Are you okay?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah you saved me, if you hadn't come he would of killed me. It would have been different though if I could move properly, but my leg hurts so bad."

Hibari helped Tsuna stand up, he then went over and grabbed the deer he had killed before, soon afterwards the two headed back to the den, leaving the dead bear behind.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed and I'll try and get another chapter out in another week or so, I really like this story so if I get in the mood for typing I might make it earlier anyways enjoy and I will await you comments.**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is out early compared to planning to release it on Friday this week; I got on a roll today and just kept typing. So first of all the wolves in the group are: Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Mukuro, Ryohei, Hana, Ken, and Chikusa. **

**Okay I have decided to stray a little off the path of pure scientifically correct wolves; the ones in my story are different because they'll be able to use flames latter on and other things. Also they'll be special colors too. So here's the next chapter its over 3000 words which is where I'll try to keep all chapters. **

**I really love all the support this story is getting for just having started I mean all the reviews and follows make me want to keep writing. I also think I'll map this story out from here on out so I know where it's going because I have a ton of ideas about other groups and can't wait to get farther so please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

In the Wild- Chapter 2

It been a little over 2 weeks since Tsuna had been found by Hibari he had talked with everyone else now and was getting along with them, but usually he would just decide to stay with Hibari back at the cave. After the first day with the bear Hibari hadn't taken him hunting again, instead Hibari would go by himself and bring the food back with him for the smaller wolf. But today Tsuna and Hibari were walking through the forest, it was the daily patrol and Hibari had asked if Tsuna wanted to go with him, and since Tsuna's leg was doing pretty good he decided to go with Hibari. At first they didn't move to fast but once Tsuna was sure his leg would be fine they picked up their pace, and since they hadn't eaten yet they were going to get some food today too.

Tsuna stopped running when he heard a noise nearby, Hibari stopped next to him, Tsuna dropped down to hide his presence and waited to hear the noise again. When he heard the noise he slowly made his way towards it, Hibari was about to run and attack when Tsuna glared back at him telling him to stop since he didn't want to go on the chase, knowing that his leg couldn't handle him running at full speed. Tsuna walked silently towards the other animal, he didn't make a single noise as he slowly approached getting closer and closer to the much larger animal. When Tsuna was less than 5 feet away from the animal he stopped for a second ready his legs and then in 2 swift movements he was on the animals back and had a grip on the side of its neck, the animal didn't even have the chance to fight back as Tsuna bit down on its air passage.

In a matter of seconds the large elk was dead, Tsuna released when it stopped struggling, he stood up and looked at Hibari who walked over. As soon as Hibari was close Tsuna started eating, and Hibari did the same, when they were done they dragged the little bit left of the animal back to the den to leave for the others if they wanted. Once they finished doing that they went back to their cave, Hibari looked at Tsuna who had settled with lying in the corner, "Where did you learn to hunt?"

Tsuna rolled over so that he could see Hibari, "My packs old leader, but a lot is also just natural for me."

Hibari sat down at the entrance so he could glance out of the cave every once in a while, "Why would the pack leader teach you how to hunt?"

Tsuna looked around, "He was my dad, mom was a pretty good hunter to actually, but even though I was taught to hunt they didn't let me out of the den unless we were all going somewhere, they weren't very good to me either."

Hibari nodded, "It must have been annoying to be so closed off from the world."

Tsuna stood up and moved over to where Hibari was and rested against him, "It was, I hated being so closed off from the world, I mean I loved my parents but they were too protective of me. Not to mention it didn't even help me in the end, the Humans still got me."

Hibari looked at Tsuna, "You never said what actually happened to you."

Tsuna sighed, "Some humans caught me, and I was on the back of a vehicle when it was raining and I think they got in to an accident, I'm lucky I lived through it."

Hibari rubbed up against him, "So you were in that large accident by the road where I followed the blood from."

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, if you hadn't found me that night I probably would have been dead."

Hibari licked Tsuna's neck, "I'm glad I found you."

Tsuna licked back, "I'm glad you did too, I love being here. I feel so free now."

The two just sat there in silence the rest of the time, words weren't needed between then they both already understood each other's feelings.

* * *

Tsuna had fallen asleep rather early, and now Hibari was just sitting there in the dark beside him, he wasn't tired yet. No, all he really wanted to do at the moment was really just think about everything the younger had told him in the last few weeks. He clearly had a lot of anger built up about his father, and even thought he loved his mother he was angry at her too, he felt angry at these wolves that he didn't even know, how could they have treated the younger wolf like that. They were wolves, they were an animal that needed freedom, a wolf without freedom is like a chained dog, and that should have never happened to such a beautiful creature. Hibari was already sure that he wouldn't know what to do if he lost Tsuna, the younger wolf meant everything to him in such a short amount time and he really liked him.

Hibari had never felt comfortable with anyone else before, but Tsuna was different, he made Hibari want to be with him. Tsuna was special and Hibari felt like he was drawn towards him, he loved being with the smaller wolf so much. Hibari yawned and set his head down on Tsuna's back.

* * *

Hibari watched from a distance well Tsuna interacted with the rest of the pack, Hibari was just waiting and waiting for Tsuna to come back to him but the younger had to talk with the others before they went on patrol. Right now he was talking with Yamamoto and Gokudera because they asked him if he wanted to go hunting with them the next day. Hibari had said it was okay for Tsuna to go but he really didn't want to let the younger be with the others that much, but he also didn't want to be like the younger wolfs old pack. When Hibari noticed the younger turn to head back he saw the two other male wolves following behind Tsuna, Tsuna ran other and went next to Hibari, "They said they wanted to come with us, Is that okay?"

Hibari didn't answer but instead just nodded his head at the younger, Tsuna rubbed his head against Hibari to show he was happy about it and then they were off, the group walked in to the forest and headed for the boarder of their territory once they reached the edge the group noticed a new smell right away, Tsuna was surprised by the scents, and Hibari noticed how strange Tsuna was acting right away, he stopped walking when he had enough of waiting for an answer, "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at him and he just sighed, "It's...my old pack, I don't know why or how but their here."

Hibari's eyes widened slightly, he wouldn't let them take him back, but he had decided to ask Tsuna what he wanted to do, because he wouldn't allow himself to take Tsuna's freedom away, "Do you want to leave?"

Tsuna stopped walking and looked up, "I don't want to lose my freedom again, I don't want to leave all of you guys, and most of all I don't want to leave you."

In Hibari's mind it was settled then, Tsuna wouldn't be going anywhere, his place was here and nobody else was going to change that fact. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at Hibari, Yamamoto spoke up, "Were not just going to let them take him back are we, I mean isn't he a part of our pack now?"

Hibari nodded, "He won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

* * *

The group continued to walk through the forest and Tsuna stayed right on Hibari's right flank with Yamamoto and Gokudera behind them, well they were walking Tsuna stopped when he thought he heard something the second Tsuna stopped Hibari looked around suspiciously knowing already to trust in Tsuna, "Did you hear something?"

Tsuna nodded and whispered, "To our far right there's someone and then someone's behind us to our left, get ready there preparing to jump. Turn when I say 1, 2...NOW Yamamoto, Hibari."

The two wolves turned to attack the ones that jumped at them, well Gokudera just quickly got closer to Tsuna. Tsuna just continued to stay still listening for the next attack when he heard another light snap in front of him, the second he heard the noise everyone lost sight of him as he attacked. He moved as fast as he could and instantly he had the wolf in front of him on the ground his mouth carefully placed around its neck. He noticed that it was his dad and he released him, quickly he went over to Hibari who had come over after hitting the other wolf. Tsuna stood behind Hibari and looked at the other group as Yamamoto and Gokudera stood close to him protecting his back, Hibari stood and looked at the other pack leader, "Why are you in my territory?"

Hibari looked at Iemitsu as the much older wolf stood up; the other wolves all came out from there hiding spots until there were 7 enemies in total including Tsuna's mom and dad. Tsuna stayed right beside Hibari as Nana looked at him surprised, "Tsu-kun your alive?"

Tsuna looked at his mom and then felt his father glaring at him, his father yelled, "You didn't listen to my one rule and got us removed from our land, you getting caught gave the humans reason to look for more, you got Lal killed. Take responsibility for you actions Tsuna."

Tsuna walked towards his father and yelled, "What are you talking about, I'm not the stupid one who decided to us me as a simple messenger on the day another group of wolves appeared, and you have the nerve to tell me to take responsibility how about you try and..."

Iemitsu lifted his paw to smack Tsuna, but Hibari stopped him as Yamamoto and Gokudera walked forward, "What do you think you doing to him?"

Iemitsu put his paw down, "I'm punishing the mistakes of a member of my pack, and the mistakes my child made."

Hibari looked at him furious, "No, you're the pack leader, and his father which means you're responsible for what happened."

Iemitsu growled back, "And what the hell do you know about running a pack?"

Tsuna looked at Hibari who was showing his teeth now, "I am the leader of this pack, so shut your mouth and get out of my territory before I bite all of you to death, I do not respect you or care for you, and there is nothing more that I hate then someone entering my territory against my wishes."

Iemitsu went to attack Hibari but Tsuna stepped in between and bit Iemitsu's paw, Iemitsu screamed in agony from having the pad on the bottom of his right foot ripped off, the orange in Tsuna's eyes grew and he glared at his father prepared already for the kill, "How dare you talk to Hibari like that, you come on to his land and then have the nerve to treat him that way, GET OUT NOW."

The 7 wolves from Tsuna's past looked at him surprised by the outburst, he had never yelled at them before over anything so it was new to them, his mother took a step towards him but Tsuna just snapped his teeth together, and sternly said, "LEAVE NOW, before we change our minds."

Nana yelled, "But Tsuna, you don't belong here, your special you need to come with us."

Tsuna shook his head and yelled, "I won't, I refuse to go anywhere with you anymore, I hated my life before, I know what freedom is now and I refuse to have it taken away from me by you all again."

Tsuna turned so his right was showing as he looked at Hibari, everyone saw the large wound on the side of his leg, but they weren't given the chance to ask questions, not with the look Hibari was giving them, it was basically screaming for them to leave or die.

Hibari looked at Tsuna who was shaking in anger, "What did she mean by special?"

Tsuna sighed, he didn't want to be forced to tell people about his secrets, "I guess you could call it almost like a super intuition, I've had it since I was little. Its more than just me hearing them, just by the noise that their bodies make I can tell what they're going to do next and what condition their bodies are in, like when they jumped out at you guys I knew exactly when for you guys to defend and then I could tell that some of them were injured already before our fight."

Hibari nodded in understanding, "So that's how you're so silent when you move you know exactly where to step and it's also how you knew exactly when to jump and from where so he wouldn't notice you until it was too late when we were hunting the elk."

Tsuna nodded, "It's very helpful actually, although it doesn't always work with humans when they are using guns. That's why they were able to shoot me with the tranquillizer dart."

Tsuna turned back to his old group when his mother stepped forward, he just sighed, "Please just go away... I will hurt you if you don't."

Nana stepped forward standing taller than before, "Who do you think you are to talk to the mate of the pack leader like that, I may be your mother but I'm also the alpha here so as a higher level wolf then you I'm telling you to get that ass over here."

Yamamoto and Gokudera stepped in now, Yamamoto just stated, "He's not of lower level then you."

Nana looked at him confused, "How isn't he? I'm the mate of our alpha."

Gokudera scoffed at that, "And he will one day be the mate of ours so shut it."

Nana jumped and took a step back well, Tsuna was surprised by what Gokudera had said, and Hibari wasn't surprised at all because he already had decided that in his head. Tsuna looked at them and asked his question, "But I'm a guy I can't be the alpha mate, only a female can."

Hibari smirked, "No, it doesn't matter what sex you are, because the alpha mate is who ever I chose to be with and that person will always be you."

Tsuna knew that if he didn't have fur right now he would be blushing so brightly, he was surprised and happy at the same time, he really liked Hibari. When Hibari turned to him he rubbed his nose against Hibari's "I would love to be with you forever too."

Yamamoto laughed, "Well then it has been decided, our mate less pack finally has our top alpha mate."

Tsuna's old pack just stood there completely dumfounded by what was going on, that kind of stuff doesn't usually happen every day, they had never heard of the alpha mate in a pack being a male, but they didn't really see anything wrong with it. Basil was in the back of the group and he turned leave, but he stopped when Iemitsu yelled at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Basil looked back, "I'm leaving, were in another wolfs territory and you picked a fight with his pack, not to mention you picked a fight with Tsuna who none of us can win a fight against and you already know that."

Iemitsu snarled at him, "Get back here, we are not leaving him behind."

Basil laughed as he kept walking, "There's nothing you could do to stop him, he'll kick your ass if you try to take him by force and I don't want to see anyone else die."

Nana turned and left with Basil, she bumped in to Iemitsu, "Go will talk about it later."

They left as Tsuna watched; Hibari asked him the question that everyone left in the group was wondering, "Do you regret staying with us?"

Tsuna shook his head, "The only think I regret was actually missing them, they were always horrible to me, but at first when you found me I had still missed them."

Hibari rubbed up against Tsuna, "It's okay to care for them they were your family, most would care for their parents."

Tsuna laughed, "They never treated me like their child they treated me like their property, I hated him the most of all. I almost killed him once when he attacked me but my mother calmed me down. He was always weaker than me."

Hibari stayed beside him, "Then why didn't you leave."

Tsuna sighed, "I didn't want to be alone, and if I had left then I would have had no one to be with, I don't handle solitude very well."

Yamamoto sighed, "But that might have been better than being with them."

Tsuna sighed, "Nothing is worse than being alone."

Hibari lightly hit Tsuna with his head, "Come one you're not alone anymore so let's get back to the group."

Tsuna went to move but his leg gave out, he looked to see that the cut had opened back up on him, "I must have opened it when I and fought with him, it had healed but the skin wasn't strong enough to handle me moving at full speed."

Hibari and Yamamoto helped him back up and then they began walking back to the den, Tsuna was quite for the rest of the walk. When they got back the group came up to them because of the scent of the other wolves. Gokudera explained what happened, and everyone was happy when they heard that Tsuna had officially become Hibari's soon to be mate.

* * *

Hibari had gone to the forest for a little bit to get some air and when he came back to the group to get Tsuna the younger wasn't there, he went to the cave afterwards to find Tsuna lying on his side in pain. He quickly went over to see what was wrong, "Tsuna, What's wrong?"

Tsuna looked at him, "I over worked my leg and its hurting really bad I think I reopened the muscle's that had just healed I put too much in to my run at him, it was too much pressure...hnnn"

Tsuna moaned out in pain, Hibari looked over his leg to see a ton of blood, "Are you sure you'll be okay its bleeding a lot..."

Tsuna didn't respond, Hibari looked at him and Tsuna had passed out Hibari quickly put pressure on Tsuna's wound and after sitting for a while the blood stopped. In the morning he licked it a little and then woke Tsuna up. He asked if Tsuna could walk the younger just said he wasn't going to push himself too much today, so he would stay lying down as much as possible. Then Hibari after getting Chrome and Yamamoto to come stay with Tsuna went out to Hunt for the group. He came back a while latter with a small elk and a few rabbits, he dragged it all to his cave and they all ate well he gave Tsuna the rabbits, "I thought this would be easier for you to eat then moving over to eat the Elk with the rest."

Tsuna bit in to the Rabbit, "Thank you."

When Tsuna turned to walk away he noticed that the orange in Tsuna's eyes today was brighter and out of curiosity asked why, "Tsuna what's with your eyes today?"

Tsuna jumped slightly at the question, "I'm having a hard time calming my intuition down so my senses are at max right now, and it makes my eyes brighter than usual."

Chrome spoke up, "Is it like mine and Mukuro-sama's when we use our Illusions?"

Tsuna nodded, "Yeah, except mines more like super senses."

Chrome nodded and then left the cave when she heard Mukuro calling from below, Tsuna looked at Hibari when she was gone and everyone else had left, "Has she mated with Mukuro?"

Hibari nodded, "Yeah, Yamamoto and Gokudera are the only two left without mates and that's because they enjoy each other's company more than other female wolves. Like us."

Tsuna laughed as he finished the rabbit off quickly, "So you really want someone as useless and as much of a burden as me to be your alpha mate."

Hibari smirked, "Yes, but only when you're ready, and don't call yourself useless. I like you because you beautiful and not anywhere near useless, you're stronger than many wolves I've met."

Tsuna moved so he was lying down again and Hibari moved to rest behind him as the sun began to set, Hibari looked out of the cave as the sun set early thinking about what they would have to do for winter, and if Tsuna could handle their move to the other den. Tsuna rubbed in to his neck and Hibari was shocked when he heard Tsuna speak quietly, "I love you Kyoya."

Hibari smiled on the inside, "I love you too Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**So Tsuna is basically the alpha mate, and i have decided that the wolves can still use illusions because chrome and Mukuro aren't themselves without their illusions, and really I thought giving Tsuna his super intuition was a good idea. So I hope everyone like the way the story went and if you all haven't noticed yet I hate Iemitsu with a passion, he is an ass and ... I want to kill him off so bad.**

**Yes Tsuna called Hibari by his real name, their getting closer to each other. Also tell me if you have any questions, comments or even ideas or stuff or people you want to see I really like listening to other people's ideas and incorporating them if they'll fit with my ideas so please review.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**


End file.
